Messaging is critical for businesses. Moreover, responsiveness is increasingly advantageous. With the advent and ubiquitousness of social media, avenues of consumer communication are more congested than ever.
Be that as it may, traditional point of purchase/sale displays and retail messaging remain a critical mechanism by which to garner consumer attention and leverage the goodwill of a brand, a special promotion, and/or other consumer directed message or communique. A need remains for snappy signage, namely point of purchase (POP) graphics. Such signage, whether text, graphics, images or a combination/subcombination thereof, can have a relative short shelf-life.
In the context of brick-and-mortar site signage, more particularly, window lettering and graphics, maintaining the freshness of messaging is important, arguably as important as maintaining the freshness of virtual messaging, however, it is far more challenging, and certainly more expensive to achieve. Whether a single retail store, a chain of national stores, or a franchise with regional or national cache, there remains a desire to provide simple, low cost, easy-to-update signage for a storefront.
While signs per se, their creation and application in relation to retail storefronts, take many forms, notionally, the aim is to directly or indirectly support same via portions of the brick and mortar store, advantageously on a temporary basis. Needless to say, the traditional, tried-and-true approach of applying text and/or graphics directly upon or to a window or the like has its shortcomings. Improvements via a next generation approach are warranted, namely, an approach wherein signage is supported upon a fixture reversibly mounted/mountable to a window mullion or the like.